Yoga & Punching Bags
by udon'tknowmebutiknowme
Summary: Booth and Bones each think about their relationship. Set before "the Sum in the Whole." T for language. Last chapter Updated!
1. Warm Up

A/N: First Bones fic, I have been reading a lot of Bones fanfiction obsessively, but have not posted any of my own. Please tell me how you think I did.

Yoga and Punching Bags

At first she had just resorted to previous lovers to satisfy her biological urges. But in her mind she was thinking of him. His hands running down her back and cupping her breasts, his waist her legs were wrapped tightly around, his dick inside of her. And a few times too often, her fantasies had become vocal and she had called his name during climax. And even though they had agreed to have no-strings attached sex, her partners had not taken too kindly of her thinking of someone else.

So for a few months she relied on her own hands to relieve herself of some of the pressure he inflicted on her. But slowly it became clear that it just was not enough. This left her constantly unsatisfied and just his voice on the phone was enough to make her wet. So she resorted to strenuous workouts followed by mind numbing yoga and meditation.

She would pound out her frustration on five miles of asphalt and stamp out her feelings of desire as she pumped weights. As she bent and twisted in various yoga poses she focused solely on her breathing and could almost pretend she was forgetting him.

It was absurd the lengths she had gone to capture his attention, to force him to admit to feeling something. She wore low cut tops, tight skirts and high heels she could barely walk in. She dated his boss, his brother, anybody to try and make him jealous enough for him to just push her against the door of his office and kiss her senseless. But he was immune.

He had told her to go with her gut. Even though she had never done so before, she was quite certain he WAS interested. She desperately hoped she was right because just being his work partner and best friend was just not enough for her any longer.

---------

He actually has broken the punching bag. He just kept hitting it and hitting it, forcing his frustration out on to it when it had snapped off the chain and collapsed.

He paused, mid swing, shocked.

"Hey, Booth man, maybe it's time you headed out." Charlie suggested gently from his side.

He sighed, defeated. "Yea. Just gonna hit the showers first I guess."

He trudged off, work out bag casually slung over his shoulder and his feet heavy.

He took a cold shower. Again.

He can not even remember the last time he took a hot shower.

"Tomorrow," he mutters to himself, "I will tell her tomorrow."

But he doesn't even believe it himself anymore because he has been telling himself that every night for god knows how long.


	2. Fight

**A/N:** Special thanks to: **ScullyBones**, **RowdyRomantic** and **ashley286** for helping me with this chapter, your ideas inspired me to make this more than a oneshot! And I have incorporated some of all of your ideas into this chapter and the next (final) chapter. (So if your idea was not in this chapter it will be in the next chapter, promise!)

The three of you, and all of the **reviews**, **favorites** and **alerts** seriously helped me write this chapter, I had absolutely NO intention of making it anything more. Thanks so much!

I'm going out of town later this week but I should be able to write at least part of the final chapter while I'm gone. Expect an update by the end of next week.

Chapter 2: Fight

Booth opens his door tiredly. He has been at the gym since getting off work and it is now past ten thirty. His sniper reflexes, which never seemed to dull or soften over the years, kicks into gear and he snaps on the light. Bones sits there in the newly illuminated living room, in a sports bra, cut off tshirt and tight spandex pants that end just below her knee.

"Bones," Booth squeaks out

"Booth." She states calmly. Her arms are crossed. Her right knee dangles over her left leg and her heel is tapping a steady beat into his hardwood floor.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get in."

"You gave me a key a year ago, Booth."

"Oh. Right. But, but why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"And you couldn't call? You had to wait here, in the dark, on my couch?"

"Yes. I figured this way you can't hang up on me."

"Why would I hang up on you?"

"Because."

"O...k. What's up Bones? Spit it out."

"I saw you."

"What?"

"At the gym. I saw you at the gym. Booth, you were bench pressing two hundred pounds. Without a spotter! What were you thinking?"

"Wait, you SAW me..."

But she cuts him off, "and then the punching bag? Booth, the damn thing snapped off the chain. Why, why are you pushing yourself like this?"

He laughs, without any resemblence to humor, he laughs.

"You broke into my house and waited here to discuss my work out habits?"

"They arent healthy Booth!"

"What were you doing at my gym anyway?"

"I switched gyms. That's my new gym too. And don't deflect the question!"

"What? What is the big deal? I'm in the best shape of my life. I'm doing great. Everything is great."

"Don't you dare lie to me Booth."

"I'm not..."

She cuts him off again, "yes you are!"

"Fine! Ok? I'm stressed out and working out makes things easier alright?"

"Why haven't you talked to me?"

He snorts, damning himself for even having this conversation with her.

"We're partners Booth. You have to talk to me."

"I can't!"

"Can't what?"

"Can't talk to you! This...this whole thing, it's all your fault and I can't...I can't Bones, I can't."

"Oh. I see."

She stands akwkardly.

"Um, I'll just leave then."

"Bones," he begins, realizing too late that he has said the wrong thing and she has misunderstood him. He damns himself twice.

"It's fine Booth. I'll see you tomorrow when you pick up the case files."

"Bones, please, don't,"

"Actually, why don't I just send them by courrior? Save you the trip."

"No, no, please, just listen." He's begging and he doesn't even care, but she is still leaving, her hand grasping desperately for the door.

He slams it shut before she can open it more than two inches and she spins, nervous when she sees he is only inches away from him.

"Booth..."

"No, Bones please listen."

He takes a breath, his hand still on the door and blocking her escape. She twists her head nervously, looking at her his sneakers.

"You...you make me crazy."

Her head snaps up, fury mingling with hurt.

"I can't handle it Bones, you just wind me up without even realizing it and it makes me go crazy. Those tight skirts, the low necklines. And always fucking touching me! I dunno if you know this Bones, but it's pretty distracting."

Before she can fully appreciate the fact that yes, it HAD been working, he plows on.

"And I won't, can't let myself feel that Bones. Our partnership, our friendship, means so much more to me and I know you aren't interested, I know you're not doing any of this on purpose and it's just hard controlling myself all the time."

"What if I was doing it on purpose?" She whispers.

"Wha...?"

"What if I was doing all of that on purpose, hoping you'd finally do something but knowing that no matter what our friendship means more than anything."

"You...you've been doing all that?"

She nods shyly. She never anticipated a conversation about this. She always assumed that should anything happen he would just snap and there would never be a need for it.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"What?" She asks dumbfounded.

"You...you've been doing this. Knowing, hoping that it would do this to me." he's angry and she's not quite clear as to why, but that doesn't stop her from becoming angry in return.

"I was HOPING it would finally give you the balls to make a move," she snaps.

"I didn't know you wanted any of this! I didn't think it was time yet, if we could do this without screwing everything else up!"

"What NOW you think logically? You said you believed in fate, in soulmates, in breaking the laws of psychics! And after five ears of listening to it, I finally start to understand and YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND?"

"What? No! I just didn't think you were ready yet!"

"Well I thought I was being clear!"

"Well obviously you weren't!"

"Well now you know!"

"Great!"

She spins on her heel, swings open the door and slams it behind her with a resounding smack.

Booth leans against his door, head on his wrist and closed fist, wondering when that conversation has gone so terribly wrong.

**A/N: Review please, it will bring the last chapter sooner!**


	3. Cool Down

**A/N:** Firstly, I know. I suck. I promised a chapter months ago. Real Life, it blows. If I could devote all my time to writing I would have many more stories done. As it is though…we'll just have to deal with random sporadic bursts of crazy inspired energy.

Now, as mentioned, that was the stupidest fight ever. I understand. That was part of the point. Besides, don't you feel like half of their fights are pointless?

**The next morning…**

She wore her tightest skirt and a gaping-necked top the next morning. Just to spite him. She marched out her front door armed with her laptop and a cup of coffee, determined to ignore Booth for the entire day.

He was waiting by her car. His arms were crossed, he was leaning against the telephone pole behind him and four years ago she would have been tricked by his attempt to look calm. As it was though, she saw the muscle ticking in his jaw, the way he kept flexing his fingers that folded on top of his biceps.

After the first initial shock she strode past him without a second glance which forced him to follow her. He threw a hand against the door as she tried to open it.

"Booth" she began.

"No"

"Booth I need to go to work"

"Not now"

"Booth!"

"Bones, please. We can't just forget about it. We need to talk about this."

"No we do not"

"If we don't then we won't be able to be partners, much less anything else. So…"

"Fine," she cut him off briskly. She stood, no longer attempting to get into the car but simply waiting for him to say what he came to say.

"Firstly, I just want to say…" He trailed off, uncrossing and re-crossing his arms. "Can we go upstairs?"

Without a word she turned on her dangerously high heel and began the trek back to her apartment. Booth silently followed and even though he was behind her she knew his hands were deep in his pockets and he was staring at his shoes which were inches from her heels because he was trailing her so closely.

She opted for the stairs rather than the elevator, afraid of being forced to talk to him, or worse, look at him, before she could properly prepare herself. By the time they reached her door her feet were beginning to ache and she decided she would change into flats before going to work.

She sat on the couch and bent to remove her shoes. He sat across from her, sitting on the smooth surface of her coffee table. Once she had sufficiently wasted as much time as possible without becoming too obvious she looked up. As their eyes met he lunged forward, cupping her cheeks in his palms and kissing her hard. She reacted by thrusting her tongue into his mouth and pulling him closer to her by his tie.

He broke off suddenly; pulling away from her and her hands followed him until they no longer reached. Her brain then caught up with her actions and she dropped her hands to her laps.

"Dammit Bones, I…I didn't mean to, I just," he began but was unable to form the appropriate words so his mouth closed into a tight line. "You make me crazy." He repeated his words from the previous night. But this time Bones understood, she hoped. "There's all this freaking tension and I can't even help myself sometimes." He said, dropping her gaze and she felt like even though he was telling her this, he never really wanted her to know this little fact.

"So…let's relieve the tension" she suggested, leaning forward again.

"No, Bones, this can't be about biological urges. This is more." He was shaking his head, leaning ever so slightly away from her.

"It is." She said it quietly but it seemed to echo around him and his eyes shot up, disbelief evident on his face. Was this their chance? Finally, was this both of them, on the same page, prepared to risk it?

"Really?" he asked but he already knew the answer. But he had to hear it.

Yes," and with the word still half on her lips he was kissing her again, leading her to her room.

Fin

A/N: Thanks for reading! And for waiting for this ridiculously long update. I wanted to continue this scene but every time I attempt to write smut I never feel like I've done it right. So I'm leaving it at this!


End file.
